À nous les petits anglais !
by Mellyturtle
Summary: Quand Darya, la petite sœur de Darcy gagne son ticket d'entrée pour Poudlard, l'une des plus grandes écoles de sorciers au monde grâce à un concours de circonstances, ses trois amies Melly, Louanne et Rose, et elles décident elles aussi de se joindre à la fête. Beauxbâtonniennes dans l'âme, elles prennent le train à l'insu de leurs parents et montent dans le Poudlard express...
1. Le ticket gagnant

**Le ticket gagnant**

-Vous ne devinerez JAMAIS les filles.  
Darcy lança son sac à main sur le fauteuil dans le café où ses copines avaient élu domicile. Elle rejetta sa chevelure brune en arrière et regarda ses copines. Elle était excédée et leva ses yeux bleus au ciel  
-Ma sœur entre à Poudlard.

Ses copines restèrent bouche bée. De même que le garçon juste derrière Louanne qui lui massait les épaules. Ils avaient fait un pari et le beau blond de 1,89m, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Louanne depuis leur première année à Beauxbâtons, devait lui servir d'esclave pendant 2 semaines.  
-Jean, tu peux aller chercher un cappuccino à Darcy, s'il te plaît ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton hautain.  
-Tout ce que tu veux ma belle, répondit-il à Louanne en lui souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il faut dire que Louanne, bien que petite en taille, était tonique et ses cheveux courts et blond presque blanc à la garçonne lui donnait un air espiègle tout en réhaussant le vert de ses yeux. Elle avait des traits fins, les pommettes hautes et constamment un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Ses vacances en Floride à Pâques lui avait donné un teint hâlé qu'elle n'avait toujours pas perdu en plein mois d'août.

-Tu exagères avec Jean, lui fit remarquer Rose. Tu comptes lui faire payer toutes nos consommations ?  
Rose se rejeta sur son siège et fit craquer ses cervicales. Rose était comme la fleur qui lui avait valu son prénom. Elle était douce et piquante. Elle avait les cheveux auburns et un teint pâle. Ses yeux étaient violets. C'était une métamorphomage mais elle usait rarement de ce don sauf pour la couleur de ses yeux, parce qu'elle trouvait ça "trop cool".

-Lâche lui la grappe Rose ! Il a perdu un pari, il assume maintenant et ce n'est pas comme si il avait pas les moyens, c'est l'hériter de Airbalai, la plus grande compagnie de voyage en balai magique de France.

Melly avait parlé d'un ton ferme en levant le sourcil dévoilant ses yeux ambres. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains bouclés et indisciplinés et elle finit par rire en voyant la tête de Rose.  
-Je plaisante cocotte. Tu abuses Lou. Il a payé le restaurant, tous les cafés, cappuccinos, thés et cupcakes à la fraise tagada, au nutella et au kinder bueno. Ça devrait aller pour aujourd'hui.

-Hum.. Dîtes toute suite si je vous saoule avec mes histoires les filles, objecta Darcy.  
Ses copines du Moldugang la regardèrent un peu honteuse et lui firent signe de raconter tous ses problèmes. Darcy ne s'en formalisa pas. Elles se connaissaient depuis leur 11 ans, date où elles étaient entrées à Beauxbâtons. Dans la répartition de leur classe, elles s'étaient tout de suite appréciées. Il faut dire qu'elles étaient les seules à avoir des moldus dans leur famille dans les générations proches. Pour Rose, c'était tous ses grands parents qui étaient moldus, pour Melly, c'était l'intégralité de sa famille maternelle sauf sa mère, pour Louanne c'était justement sa mère et Darcy était la première sorcière de sa famille.  
Tous leurs autres camarades venaient de vieilles familles de sorciers et les plus stupides d'entre eux avaient commencé à les appeler les _moldues._  
Ils n'avaient pas comptés sur le fait qu'elles ne prendraient pas cela pour une insulte, bien au contraire. Elles avaient relevé la tête et étaient devenues le Moldugang. Elles portaient ce titre avec d'autant plus de fierté qu'elles étaient les meilleures éléments de Beauxbâtons et qu'elles étaient devenues populaires par les fêtes monstrueuses qu'elles organisaient chaque année et par les heures de colles records qu'elles décrochaient en parallèle. Elles étaient le Moldugang et n'acceptaient personne d'autres dans leur cercle. Elles auraient pu peut-être envisager de former une nouvelle génération de Moldugang avec Darya et ses futures copines, mais c'était mort maintenant. Darcy le savait.  
-Merci Jean. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour réussir ce coup là, la naine ? demanda Louanne alors que Jean reprenait son massage.  
Darcy s'éclaircit la voix et commença son récit :

_Bon, vous savez que je devais aller voir ma vieille tante à Paris l'autre jour. Bathilda Tourdesac. Elle était de passage et mon père avait une folle envie de revoir sa marraine. On se demande bien pourquoi, je ne l'ai vu que deux fois dans ma vie. Enfin bon toujours est-il que Darya en avait marre au bout de 4 heures à entendre parler de Grindelwald..  
_-Qu'est-ce que ta tante a à faire avec Grindelwald, le mage noir que tout le monde recherche qui commence à mettre le monde à feu et à sang, pire que Volde.. ?  
-Melly ?  
-Quoi ?  
-La ferme Darcy est entrain de parler.

_Merci Rose. Bon où en étais-je ? Fais pas la tête Melly, je t'expliquerais après. Heu Jean tu pourrais arrêter de faire des bisous dans le cou de Louanne, c'est déconcertant. Non mais c'est pas le moment quoi, c'est mon histoire, m'en fous si c'est une technique de massage. Merci. Bon, Darya en avait ras la casquette, moi aussi, donc on est sortie prendre l'air. Et elle a sauvé la mise à Dumbledore._

-Alors là, je te crois pas. Désolée. Arrête de raconter des cracs Darcy, rétorqua Louanne. Dumbledore ? Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps a eu la vie sauvée par ta petite sœur ? Celle qui peur de son ombre ?  
-Lou ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Même réponse que précédemment avec Melly. Y'a pas de favoritisme.

_Bon, je reprends, merci Rose de jouer la gendarmette pour moi. Bref, on se promenait dans la rue quand on a vu des types embêter un vieil homme sans défense. Non sans rire Louanne, il avait pas l'air bien du tout. Mais pas du tout. Et ces gars là, c'étaient des gars pas bien. Je me demande encore ce qu'ils faisaient à côté de l'hôtel Hilton...  
_-L'hôtel Hilton ? De la famille Hilton ? Naaaan ? Sans rire, y'a des célébrités qui logent là-bas non ? J'ai lu dans Vogue version sorcière que..  
-Rose ?  
-Quoi ?  
-LA FERME DARCY EST ENTRAIN DE PARLER, répliquèrent simultanément Melly et Louanne avant de se taper dans la main.

_Les filles, je vous adore mais si vous arrêtiez de faire des commentaires inopportuns avant la fin ce serait sympa pour celle qui raconte. Bon, toujours est-il que mon idiote et inconsciente sister de 11 ans, n'a pas suivi mon conseil qui était un ordre en réalité et a foncé vers les gars, de types skinhead qui embêtaient le vieux. Elle en a poussé un qui s'est éclaté au sol et il en restait deux autres. Bon, je sais qu'on a pas le droit d'user de la magie en quartier moldu mais bon, j'ai sorti ma baguette et là, tu as le vieux qui fait de même. Je commence à halluciner. Je veux dire, il avait besoin de l'aide de ma sœur de 11 ans pour sortir sa baguette magique quoi ? J'ai couru vers ma sœur pour la tirer en arrière pendant que le vieux transformait les gars en chèvre. Oui oui tu as bien entendu Jean. En chèvre. Le vieux semblait à moitié fou, perso, je parie sur le vin rouge mais bon.. Bref, il a demandé à ma sœur son nom et lui a dit qu'il y aurait une récompense à la clef. En tant que grande sœur protectrice et tout et tout. Pas la peine de rire Melly. Je lui ai demandé son nom et là, il a répondu...  
_  
-Albus Dumbledore, firent les filles en choeur  
Darcy eut un sourire amusé.  
-Raté. Abelforth Dumbledore. Le cadet du dirlo. Et du coup il a dit qu'il avait une dette envers ma sœur qui lui avait sauvé la mise et que du coup.. elle serait récompensée. C'était y'a deux jours et elle a reçu sa lettre ce matin. Truc de ouf, je vous dis.  
Ses copines étaient abasourdies. Et un brin envieuse.  
-J'ai une cousine qui a fait Poudlard, dit Melly. Paraît qu'ils ont des... Jean, tu peux aller me chercher un thé à la menthe, ma tasse est vide, je te ferais deux bisous, si tu fais ça pour moi.  
-Ok. Deux bisous. Ça me va.  
-Paraît qu'il y a des gars trop canons là-bas et fun, reprit-elle quand le garçon fut parti.  
-Carrément, j'ai entendu dire ça par la fille qui a fait son voyage d'études là-bas, confirma Louanne. Et le château est genre hyper flippant. Genre, tu as des fantômes dans les couloirs et tout...  
-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as une idée derrière la tête Darcy ? suspecta Rose en plissant des yeux.  
Darcy laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire machiavélique, bientôt repris par chacune de ses copines quand elle fit l'annonce suivante :  
-Je vais m'incruster et aller à Poudlard moi aussi. Vous en êtes ?


	2. Une arrivée mouvementée

**Une arrivée mouvementée**

Les quatre amies avaient préparé leur voyage pour l'Angleterre dans le plus grand secret... enfin presque :

Rose avait décidé de se remettre à l'anglais et ses parents la regardaient les sourcils levés sans rien dire alors qu'elle leur demandait la carafe d'eau dans la langue de Dickens.  
Melly avait fait un caprice à son père pour avoir le dernier sac de voyage Chanel, celui inspiré de la brillante et célèbre Nanny sorcière Mary Poppins.  
Louanne avait demandé à Jean (qui n'était plus son esclave domestique car le pari était terminé mais qui aurait tout fait pour notre malicieuse Loulou) d'organiser le transfert pour Londres de 3 charmantes filles de 15 ans, devant sa mère, qu'elle avait oublié.  
Quant à Darcy, elle, elle avait juste surchargée sa valise parce qu'il ne faut pas l'oublier, elle accompagnait sa famille à Londres pour le départ de Darya. Les parents du Moldugang se réunirent le 24 août dans un café parisien côté moldu. Ils se réunissaient souvent, devenus amis à force de se faire convoquer en même temps par le directeur de l'école.

-Je crois que nos filles préparent un mauvais coup, commença le père de Melly.

Les autres parents soupirèrent. Évidemment qu'elles préparaient un mauvais coup. Elles étaient beaucoup trop.. attentionnée avec leurs familles, c'était louche.

Rose avait accepté sans rechigner de garder ses petites sœurs de 3 ans, Darcy avait invité sa sœur à venir au spa avec Louanne et elle, Melly avait volontiers accepté d'aider sa mère à la soupe populaire, et Louanne, elle, avait accepté de faire ses corvées ménagères sans réclamer à sa mère de l'argent pour mettre ses propres sous-vêtements dans la machine à laver.  
-Je crois qu'elles ont l'intention de partir à Londres pour la fin de leurs vacances pour rejoindre Darcy qui y sera déjà, dit la mère de Louanne.

Vous l'avez bien compris, leurs parents n'avaient absolument rien capté de leur plan.  
-Vous savez, elles peuvent venir toutes les trois. Elles ne recommencent que le 15 septembre et nous allons dans la maison de ma tante Bathilda. Elle pourra les garder après notre départ.  
Les autres parents n'étaient pas convaincus au début mais après tout, un voyage culturel à l'étranger leur serait bénéfique, non ?

C'est avec stupéfaction que le Moldugang apprit que leurs parents les laissaient partir en Angleterre. Et c'est avec le rire aux lèvres qu'elles finirent leur réunion secrète dans la cabane dans l'arbre qui surplomblait la maison de Rose. Leurs parents n'avaient absolument rien compris de leur plan. Parfois, les adultes étaient vraiment bêtes. Ils ne voyaient que ce qu'ils voulaient bien voir. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient remarqué que leurs filles avaient acheté des livres de magie en anglais et avaient emmené leurs cours avec eux et leurs 4 chats (intitulés les Molduscats, terreur des souris à Beauxbâtons).

Elles arrivèrent à Londres le 30 août avec les parents de Darcy et passèrent leur journée à faire du shopping avec la carte de crédit de Melly à Londres. Louanne aguicha un garçon mignon et il devint le porteur de sac officiel de la demoiselle et de ses amies. Le soir venu, elles étaient toutes excitée, tant et si bien qu'elles n'arrivèrent pas à dormir. Elles passèrent donc une partie de leur nuit à faire une bataille de polochon tout en se trémoussant à fond une chanson des Beatles. Les frenchies se mettaient à l'heure anglaise ! Vers 3h du matin, alors que la mère de Darcy était venu pour la 5è fois leur demander de baisser leur musique, Rose entraina ses amies en dehors de la maison de Bathilda Tourdesac à Godrics Hollow. Elles avaient opté pour des baskets, jean, t-shirt et sweat en molleton. Elles empruntèrent des balais magiques pour passer par la fenêtre et elles survolèrent la ville à hauteur de cheminée.

-C'est quoi ce coin pourri... demanda Louanne en regardant les maisons silencieuses.

-Y'a rien à faire, soupira Melly, pas de jeunes, pas de mecs.. Rieeeeeeen !

-Arrêtez de vous plaindre. Demain on sera en route pour Poudlard, rétorqua Rose en repoussant sa chevelure en arrière.

-Regardez là-bas.Y'a une maison allumée et y'a de la musique. La dernière arrivée est un scroutt à pétard mouillé !

Darcy fit un signe à ses copines et c'est en hurlant de rire qu'elles firent la course entre les cheminées vers la gigantesque maison qui surplombait la ville. Elles passèrent même entre les voitures en faisant des loopings. Elles arrivèrent en même temps devant la maison. C'était une fête gigantesque. Le Moldugang sourit comme un seul homme ( ou une seule femme hein ^^), c'était leur domaine et elles avaient bien l'intention de s'incruster.

Il y avait de la bièraubeurre à foison dans cette maison et un garçon aux cheveux noirs et à la mèche rebelle, complètement déchiré, commençait à se trémousser sur une table sous une foule d'ado en délire. Darcy s'en approcha et le tourna son regard vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Hey beau gosse !

Elle lui jeta un gallion et il retira sa chemise dévoilant un torse.. grrrrrr... musclé. Elle allait bien s'amuser, elle avait une bourse pleine.

Un rire vint de derrière Louanne. Elle se tourna et vit un gars brun à lunettes :

-Vous qui êtes la fille légitime de Neptune, acceptez-vous de danser avec moi jusqu'à la lune ?

Sans attendre son accord, il la saisit par les hanches et s'envola à deux mètres du sol. Il était cute.

-Non mais c'est quoi ce pervers ! Regarde pas sous la jupe de ma copine toi !

La main de Rose s'était abattue sur la joue d'un garçon petit, un peu enveloppé qui avait trouvé très intéressant de regarder les jambes de Lou quand elle s'envolait.

-Hey mais je..

-Mais je quoi ! Recommence et tu t'en prends une autre.

(Je vous avais dit que Rose était douce et piquante). Il rosit et continua de siroter son jus de citrouille.

Melly se retourna vers la personne qui venait de lui tapoter sur l'épaule. Il avait était châtain et avait un regard doux. Elle hocha la tête quand il lui demanda si elle était française et quand il lui demanda "So what do you prefer french fries ou french kiss ? ", elle lui roula un patin monstrueux. Il faut dire que Melly était comme ça, elle était spontanée.

Rose regarda sa copine embrasser à pleine bouche un inconnu et elle haussa les épaules. Ses copines étaient givrées. Elle tourna les yeux et vit un garçon changer sa couleur de cheveux sous le regard ébahi de filles. Elle s'approcha de sa démarche de déesse (elle s'était beaucoup entrainée devant son miroir pour parvenir à cette démarche) vers lui.

-Salut Beau gosse, alors tu es un méta ?

Rose dévoila sa dentition parfaite, et le garçon eut un raté et un sourire un peu bêta. Elle aussi venait de se trouver un jouet pour la soirée.

Elles dansèrent sur les tables, sautèrent dans la piscine toutes habillées.. en bref, elles s'amusèrent comme des folles et rentrèrent au petit matin, vers 9h, par la fenêtre de la chambre qu'elles s'étaient attribuées.

Toutes ses copines étaient rentrées et Darcy fut la dernière à passer par la fenêtre. Enfin elle essaya :

-Hey ! Vous pouvez quand même vous pousser de là bande de moldues ! Je fais comment pour rentrer moi ?

Darcy ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur sa mère, les mains sur les hanches. Elle lui fit un sourire innocent.

-Salut M'man. Comment tu vas ?

Sa mère leva un sourcil et Darcy se demanda si un sort de confusion pourrait marcher.


	3. Le compartiment du fond

**Le compartiment du fond**

Darcy hésita à sortir sa baguette mais Melly intervint à temps.

-Nous sommes sorties pour aller courir un peu, il y a une heure. Nous ne connaissons pas les environs et comme nous avions peur de faire du bruit, nous ne voulions pas déranger Darya, elle doit être tellement stressée la pauvre.

Melly avait un don pour mentir (assez utile par ailleurs) elle avait un tel air innocent en parlant qu'aucun adulte n'arrivait à savoir qu'elle vous racontait des cracs. Et la mère de Darcy en fit les frais.

-Oh très bien les filles. Venez prendre votre petit déjeuner pendant que je vais faire des courses pour ta sœur.

-Vous repartez à quelle heure en France ? Juste après avoir conduit Darya à la gare ? demanda Rose en entrainant la mère de son amie en dehors de la chambre.

-Dis Darcy, t'allais pas jeter un sort à ta propre mère, si ? marmonna Louanne

-Oh tu sais, ce serait pas la première fois, comment tu crois que j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière hein ?

Darcy adressa un clin d'œil à son amie.

-Qui t'a fait croire que je voulais que tu viennes de toute façon, rétorqua Darya alors que Darcy demanda quand ils partaient pour Londres. Tu s'rais capable de m'faire un croche-pied juste pour que je me tape la honte !

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends la naine. Le droit d'ainesse tu ne connais pas ? Tu me dois le respect morveuse !

-Moi je suis une morveuse ?

-Ouais. Même que tu as besoin d'une Ouinbulance, on t'a entendu chialer hier comme si tu avais perdu ta mère ! Ouin ouin ouin.

-Tu vas t'en prendre une surtout ?

-Une quoi ? une gifle ?

-Non, une part de porridge !

Darya saisit sa cuiller et projeta le porridge par dessus la table sur sa sœur.

-Tu veux jouer à ça.

Une bataille de porridge commença autour de la table de la salle à manger. Et le Moldugang se sépara, prenant les sièges pour se protéger.

-STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !

Les filles se figèrent : Darcy enfonçait la tête de sa sœur dans un bol pendant que Rose lui tirait les cheveux pour l'en empêcher, Melly tenait la jambe droite de Rose par dessus son épaule pour la tirer en arrière et la dissuader de se mêler de cette histoire et Louanne, elle, était debout sur la table, la bouteille de jus de fruit à la main prête à arroser ses amies.

C'était Bathilda Tourdesac, la propriétaire de la salle à manger qu'elles venaient de saccager. La tante de Darcy secoua la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

-Et bah...

-Je vous en prie vous êtes des sorcières.. il faut se battre avec vos baguettes, pas avec vos mains.. comme ça.

Bathilda jeta un sort et le 5 tartes à la crème apparurent pour aller s'écraser sur les visages de filles. Elles éclatèrent de rire.

-C'est comme ça qu'on se bat lorsqu'on est un sorcier digne de ce nom...rit la vieille femme. Continuez de vous amuser les enfants.

Ce ne fut pas de l'avis des parents de Darcy quand ils arrivèrent. Ils leur ordonnèrent de nettoyer la pièce à l'huile de coude et comme Darya se mit à pleurer, elle, elle n'eut pas de punition.

-Quelle chialouse ta sista Dar', commenta Melly.

-Je dirais même plus, une chieuse de première, renchérit Louanne

-Tu es sûre que tu veux aller là où tu sais avec cette pré-ado insupportable ? surenchérit Rose.

Darcy ne répondit rien. Quand Bathilda entendit qu'elles devaient faire le ménage, elle leur fit un clin d'œil. Les filles regardèrent le désordre. Elles n'allaient pas y arriver.

-Huile-de-coude ?

Un elfe apparut à la demande de BAthilda.

-Nettoie la pièce.

-Pour une vieille , vous êtes grave cool. Vous déchirez Mamie, constata Louanne.

Les filles profitèrent de ce moment pour allez se préparer. Darya les attendait dans leur chambre.

-Alors toi la naine.. commença Melly d'un air menaçant.

-J'ai bien jouer mon rôle, hein ? Maman ne m'en voudra pas si je lui dis que je ne veux pas que tu viennes du tout et que tu préfères rester là.

-'Tain Dar, tu as mis ta sœur au courant ? Tu abuses, tu aurais pu nous le dire quoi ?

-Pourquoi elle ne m'aurait pas dit que vous préférez aller faire du shopping chez Harrods au lieu de m'accompagner à la gare ? Ça fera 12 gallions !

-Hey, on avait dit 9.

-Ouais mais vous êtes quatre. Trois gallions chacune, c'est bien. Allez, c'est le moment de raquer les filles.

-Darcy.. tu es diabolique, sourit de toutes ses dents Louanne, une fois Darya sortit de la pièce avec son argent.

-Et diablement intelligente, n'oublie pas l'intelligence.

-Et on fait comment pour aller à Londres sans que tes parents ne le sachent Darcy Einstein ? Tu y as pensé ? répliqua Rose qui trouvait que le plan, on fait style on ne va pas à Londres pour y aller était bidon.

Darcy n'y avait pas pensé en effet et elle était à deux doigts de balancer sa chaussure sur Rose quand Melly, qui essayait toujours d'enlever les morceaux de porridge de ses cheveux eut une idée brillante.

-Bah la poudre de cheminette. On arrive dans l'espèce de bar dégueulasse qu'on a vu hier, le chaudron cracra-je-ne-sais-quoi.

-Et on fait comment pour rejoindre la gare ? objecta Rose avec un air bravache.

-Et après, on va à la gare comme tout le monde, en taxi, banane.. Sinon, j'ai ma cousine dans le coin, je peux lui demander de nous faire transplaner mais bon, elle va le savoir quoi et elle risque de faire une boulette, elle est un peu con.

C'est ce qu'elles firent. Une fois que les parents furent partis avec la petite, elles prirent la poudre de cheminette de Bathilda Tourdesac qui leur dit de ne pas faire trop de folie. Elle ne voulait pas être responsable de leur rapatriement dans leur mère patrie.

C'est ainsi que le Moldugang se retrouva dans le "Chaudron Vraiment Cracra" qui menait au chemin de traverse ( elles ne se souvenaient plus du nom de cet abominable endroit sale).

-Voie 9 3/4 pourquoi pas la voie 9/15e ? rétorqua Louanne hautaine

-Ou 1/4 ? Les British sont graves fous.

Et elles n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine.

-Comment ça, il faut que je cours dans un mur ? C'est hors de question.

Louanne refusait avec véhémence. Les deux casses-cou de la bande, Rose et Darcy boudèrent devant le refus évident de leur amie et Melly commençait a être agacée.

-Non mais tu es une peureuse de toute façon.

-Non c'est pas vrai !

-Bien sûr que si, tu es une chialouse comme Darcy.

-Heeeeey !

-Darya pardon, je me suis trompée (mensonge éhonté de la part de Melly mais qui passa comme une lettre à la poste). Tu es une trouillarde, je sais pas pourquoi tu fais parti du Moldugang. Nous on est des casse-cous !

-Ouais elle a raison, on est des guedins nous.

-Vous êtes des catins surtout.

-Ah ouais ? Retire ce que tu viens de dire ?

Melly sortit sa baguette magique et fut à deux doigts de ligoter l'insolente mais Louanne éclata de rire et elle aussi finalement.

-Pétasse va ! fit Louanne, sachant que dans le langage de Melly, une pétasse était une femme du monde. La dernière arrivée est une poule mouillée.

Elle se mit à courir, donnant de l'élan au chariot qu'elle avait pour son bagage. Au dernier moment, elle sauta dessus et c'est assise sur sa valise et en levant les bras qu'elle traversa le mur. Ses amies trouvant ça hilarant, elles firent de même. Quand elles virent les parents de Darcy, elles sautèrent dans la première porte. Elles trouvèrent un compartiment vide dans le fond.

-On va à Poudlard, on va à Poudlard, On va, on va, on va à Poudlard ! scandaient-elles.

Elles ne s'attendaient pas à ce que la porte s'ouvre alors qu'elles étaient en soutien-gorge entrain de se changer pour mettre les horribles uniformes noirs des british.

-C'est le pervers de la fête ! hurla Rose

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Melly lui balança sa main par la figure et Louanne le poussa dans le couloir où il bouscula un autre garçon.

-Peter ça va ? Mais ça va pas la tête vous êtes complètement connes ou quoi ?

-On s'en fout qu'il aille bien ou pas, dégagez tout de suite !

-Darcy !

-Sirius !

C'était le gars de la fête qui avait commencé un strip-tease et il était bouche bée.

-Je savais pas que tu allais à Poudlard toi aussi ! sourit-il

-Je ne savais pas que tu allais ENCORE à Poudlard, monsieur "j'ai 18 ans et je le vis très bien". Tu as quel âge pauvre débile en vrai ?

-Heu.. 15.

-Ouais bah dégage. Tu es trop jeune pour moi.

Il sortit honteux et Rose se mit à rire.

-Darcy est amouuuuureeeeeeeeuuuuuuse ! scanda-t-elle.

-Non mais n'importe quoi ! rougit-elle

-Si carrément rit Melly ! Elle est roooooooose d'amour.

-Mais je..

-Tu as vu ses pupilles, elles sont dilatées, fit Louanne

-Oh OUI SIIIIRIIIIUUUUUS, prennnnnds moi ! dirent-elles avant d'éclater de rire.

-Ye serait ton esclave doumestique, fit Rose en prenant un accent italien tout pourave.

-Heu pourquoi l'accent italien eu juste ? s'étonna Darcy.

-Heu.. heu.. heu... heu...

-Rose est entrain de bugger en fait, sourit Melly. C'est sexy l'accent italien.

-En fait je pensais à Zorro mais je me suis loupée.

-Oh regardez, se moqua Louanne.. Rose est.. rooooooose.

Elles éclatèrent de rire et n'arrêtèrent pas de charrier Rose et Darcy pendant tout le trajet qui les menait vers.. Poudlard.


End file.
